A pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down
by holickixkstar
Summary: You know how Wes and David always create trouble for Blaine and Kurt in fandom canon, right? Well, now they're doing it again.


Disclaimer: Kurt and Blaine belong to Ryan Murphy. Chris Colfer belongs to... himself. Darren Criss belongs to... the Starkids...?

A/N: This is really random... and I just missed Wes and David I have to write this...And the title have nothing to do with the story...*head-desk*

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel twirled the pen around his dainty fingers while trying to solve his calculus question. The iPod on the stereo wasn't plugged in since he didn't really fancy the music that Blaine had on his playlist-(too much top 40). He was currently sitting in Blaine's dorm room studying with Blaine's past year textbooks and notes- (Wes and David offered theirs, but there was so much doodles in them that Kurt almost wondered if they were trying to help him or mocking him) while the said boy was nowhere to be seen. Blaine's roommate had gone for some outing with his girlfriend and wouldn't be back until late at night.<p>

A beep from his phone signaled an incoming text. He grabbed it blindly and opened it to expect a text from Blaine, but the karma just proved how wrong he was.

_From: Wes the Great_ (-Kurt wondered when the hell did the senior stole his phone and changed his name in the phonebook from normal 'Wes' to 'Wes the Great')

_Message: Hello dear Kurtie! How are you? Have you had your coffee yet? Still being all diva-esque? Tee he he… Are you busy? Sure you do… what was I thinking? Wait... I know what YOU'RE thinking... you naughty little wood nymph... he he... let me guess, does it involve 'Blaine' and 'no shirt'? LOL  
><em>

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the text. Before he had time to reply, another incoming text went off. He immediately opened it.

_From: David the Magnificent_ (Seriously, what the hell? When the heck did they changed their names in my phonebook!)

_Message: Get to the point, Wesley. You're confusing him._

Another text came. Kurt scrolled down.

_From: Wes the Great._

_Message: Well, it's not my fault that I have a great etiquette of greeting! You're just jealous, David. *pouts*  
><em>

Beep. Another incoming message.

_From: David the Magnificent_

_Message: I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but we do have important thing to discuss and you're complicating things!_

Before anyone (namely Wes the _Idiot_ and David the _Fool_) could text him again, Kurt quickly replied the messages to both of them.

_To: Wes the Great and David the Magnificent._

_Message: GUYS! Get to the point already! You're wasting your money and why in the name of Marc Jacobs Winter Collection did you changed your idiotic names in my phonebook? By the way, David, 'burst your bubble'? Really?_

He pounced 'send' and didn't even have to wait a minute until the next text came in, two at a time.

_From: David the Magnificent_

_Message: I resent that. _

_From: Wes the Great_

_Message: Yeah, man. They're not idiotic. Do you know how hard it is to borrow your phone and changed the names and tried not to read all those mushy texts you and Blaine sent to each other? _

_To: Wes the Great and David the Magnificent_

_Message: First of all, you didn't borrow my phone, you stole it. And second, they're not mushy! They are what people called normal conversations! And third, did you just texted me to annoy me or there are some ulterior motive behind all of this confusion?_

_From: Wes the Great_

_Message: Normal conversations with some heavy flirting, duh… Oh yeah, we forgot to say we have Warblers meeting in the hall room._

_From: David the Magnificent_

_Message: Right about…now._

"Oh shit," Kurt cursed to himself as he left the books and snatched his bag before running down the stairs and passed a few confused students to the dorm's door. He leaped a few stairs to the open ground before running to the other building in the south to the hall room where the Warblers have their meetings.

The door to the room was closed, but he burst inside without a care as the other Warblers turned their heads to look at him gasping for breaths. Trent sent him a sympathetic look. Nick and Jeff stood to reach him, concerned; but Blaine beat them to it and ran up to Kurt and grabbed his shoulders.

"You're okay, Kurt?"

"Sorry late…need to…catch…my breath…ran…from dorm… texts …" Blaine nodded and led him to the couch where Andrew jumped off to give Kurt a room.

"Ah, so glad you could join us, Kurt!" Wes greeted with open arms and grinned. Kurt accepted a water bottle from Blaine and sent a deathly glare to the two head Warblers.

"I'm gonna kill you both later."

David shrugged. "I did texted you we have important thing to discuss."

"Yes, before you two started rambling in the texts while the fact you," he mentioned to Wes and David sitting on the council desk. "Are just sitting right next to each other."

"We had to; you are not in the room." Wes looked at him as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in exasperation.

"That's why you two just sit there giggling at your phones…" Flint shook his head.

Blaine put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulders. "Sorry about that, if I knew I would just destroy their phones and threw them out of the window."

Kurt looked at him and smiled. "It's okay, you can't help it your friends are insane. ("Hey!" "We heard that!") Where you off to anyway? I waited in your room for like half an hour."

"I went to get us some coffee but my insane friends, named Wes and David, ("Don't quote him!" "You hurt my feelings, Blaine!") kidnapped me, said we have emergency Warbler meeting and took my phone."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine. "Took your phone? Why?"

Blaine shrugged, not answering as he knew Wes and David took it just to read the messages he sent to Kurt. ("That's hilarious, man. You sent him the word 'courage' 200 times a day back when he was at McKinley?""Look, David. Now that Kurt transferred, he just sent him 50 messages a day, I'm so proud!")

Both Kurt and Blaine glared at them, cheeks tinted pink. Wes ignored them and put on his council face, banging the heavy desk with his gavel, making Thad flinched.

"I call this meeting to order," he put away his gavel and looked at the Warblers. "We are going to discuss about our numbers for Regionals."

"Didn't we already discuss about the setlist?" Nick chimed in, confused. The same went to the other Warblers, each one nodded in agreement. Blaine was propped beside Kurt on the arm of the couch.

"Well, it seems the competition required at least two songs in the setlist. So we have to add another song to perform." Wes replied. "But we're not here for that. We're going to discuss about putting in some steps inside our first number, 'Raise your glass'."

"Let me guess, hop-step-jump?" Jeff snickered; some Warblers pursued their lips in amusement. One glare from Thad immediately silenced the hall.

David cleared his throat. "It comes to our concern the fact that we tied with New Directions. We have great vocal, yes. But New Directions not only have good singers, they have excellent dancers as well and we need to overstep those differences before Regionals."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, Thad glared at him in warning.

"So, we decided to do something different."

Blaine crocked an eyebrow. "You mean; we're going to dance?"

"That's correct, but it's us, not you, sir." Thad corrected him. "You can't dance to save your life." Blaine pouted. Kurt patted his thigh lightly to comfort him, earning a blush from Blaine.

"This is why we decided to add a number of dances in our setlist." David smiled at the sound of excitement vibrated from the other Warblers. "We know we got some pretty excellent dancer among our Warblers, so we're going to focus on them." He nodded. "It's decided the main dancers should be me, Warbler Jeff, Warbler Nick," The two best friends grinned and high-fived each others. "… and Warbler Kurt."

All the Warblers turned to look at him, shocked marred their expressions, including Kurt and Blaine. David and Wes just grinned and Thad nodded his head in agreement.

"We knew you're quite a good dancer yourself, Kurt." Wes exclaimed.

Kurt deadpanned. "I am?"

Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt to stare at Wes. "He is?"

"And apparently, he had graciously offered his assistance to help us the Warblers with our dance routine!"

Kurt raised another eyebrow. "I did?"

"Wait, wait," Trent help up his arms. The council looked at him incredulously. "Erm, I mean, may I have a say in this?"

"Of course, Warbler Trent."

"I agree with the main dancer being David, Nick and Jeff, since we witnessed how good they were in practices, but we never seen Kurt dancing." Trent stated. "How could he be one of the main dancers?"

"You underestimate the council members, Warbler Trent." Wes narrowed his eyes at the guy. Trent was one of their members that care about the Warblers' tradition more than Wes himself. But it was unnecessary to look down on the newest member of the Warblers like that.

Kurt stopped looking confused (-he was searching somewhere in his brain the time when he agreed to assist them with the dance, none came up by the way) and his face tinged with a bit of pink. His eyes dropped down to his hands on his lap. Blaine noticed that immediately and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, sending a murderous glare towards Trent. David and Thad looked at each other behind Wes's head, a warning set off in their eyes- if they didn't say something, Blaine would explode just like the time when the council rejected Kurt's idea the first day he became one of the Warblers (Kurt had run out of the tense room earlier than anybody that day and Blaine stormed at them with clenching fists and they had to calm him down for fifteen minutes before explaining that Kurt has to learn to work in a group, not individuals. Blaine then blackmailed them to open an audition for solo so that Kurt could at least have a chance to fit in. And... you know the rest.)

"We picked Warbler Kurt to be one of the main dancers and to teach us the dance routine because he was a better dancer than the rest of you," Wes snapped, his eyes fixed on Trent. The boy crossed his arms in defense. "It's true, Kurt didn't dance much here and we never see him perform live either. However, let's just say we have some sort of evidences for it if you all don't trust us."

"Evidences?" Andrew asked suspiciously.

"David," Wes nodded to David as the latter took out his MacBook and connected it with the screen projector above the council's desk. Kurt and Blaine watched them in confusion, as the rest just looked at each other and shrugged.

The screen came to blue before a picture came up. The words 'Cheerleader Championship' popped out with black background. Music blast off from the speakers in the room as the video of a gym full of people and girls wearing red and white cheerleaders uniforms scattered everywhere.

"Is that… '4 Minutes'?" Jeff asked excitedly, propping on his elbows to get a better look.

A gasp of shock filled the room at the sight of their newest member (namely Kurt Hummel) walked out from the crowd to the center with a black African girl singing and dancing to '4 Minutes'. Blaine's eyes widened by a few millimeters at the sight of Kurt wearing tight red and white cheerleader's uniform while Nick and Jeff laughed.

"Oh. My. Prada." Kurt's jaw dropped as he snapped at the councils. "Where the heck did you get this video!"

"We were just searching for some cheerleaders' videos to entertain ourselves after being sick of watching Klainebows when we stumbled into this." David nodded in agreement at Wes's comment.

Kurt looked at them in horror. But Nick tried to hide a smirk that threatened to come up. "Klainebows?"

"This is so not helping! Turn it off, guys!"

"… Why you never said you were a cheerleader, Kurt?" Blaine muttered; eyes glued to the screen.

Kurt turned to him, horrified. "Because it's ultimately embarrassing?"

" … Hot."

"Blaine, help me out here, these two… what?"

Wes and David looked at each other and snickered, Thad rolled his eyes at them. Kurt's face was unreadable as he tried to make Blaine repeat whatever he said earlier, but Blaine was too mesmerized by cheerleader Kurt that he didn't realize the real Kurt was staring at him as if he's insane.

"Is this what they call spying?" Andrew chimed in. Thad narrowed his eyes.

"I think not, because we are watching the McKinley's cheerleader team, not the New Directions. It's two different things."

"Yeah, because the Cheerios at the top of high school food chain while the New Directions are at the lowest high school food chain." Kurt sighed, giving up at trying to read Blaine's weird face (Wes tried to explain its Blaine's 'I'm-turn-on' face but Kurt ignored him).

"Cheerios?"

"The name of the cheerleader team."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…sounds like a cereal."

"Got that a lot."

"… Delicious cereal."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Flint.

The video came to an end as David went to pause the video and turned to study the other Warblers' expressions. Most of them are amused, of course. They had heard of male cheerleaders, but witnessing one and that male being the person they knew and friends with was another matter. Some of them are convinced, nodding their heads in agreement at the council's choice of the main dancers. While another (namely Trent) was still not obliged.

"Blaine, close your mouth." Wes admonished him as he banged his gavel on the shelf. "Anyone still not convinced?"

Trent let out a huff. Wes was prepared to throw the gavel at his annoying face.

"Well then, we just have to convince you more, aren't we?" David winked and went to his library to search for another video and clicked it. Kurt's eyes widened, as if to say '_There's more?_'

"Ah, here it is," David clicked excitedly at the video and a familiar song came out. Kurt turned to the councils, horrified masked his feature.

"You wouldn't," he hissed in warning. Wes and David shrugged.

"We did."

Then the two head Warblers jumped from their seats and screamed in terror as Kurt launched at their direction. Luckily Nick and Jeff jumped in front to catch his arms and seeing as they are taller and bigger built than Kurt, they managed to held him from killing the two idiots. Blaine was rooted in his seat.

"Is that 'Single Ladies'?" Nick asked, wincing slightly when Kurt's hand accidently slapped his neck.

"Is that you, Kurt?" Jeff blinked, his arms wrapped around Kurt's torso as the boy trashed around in promise of bloodshed.

"SHUT UP! TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"

"K-Kurt, dear, we're just trying to show the Warblers what a good dancer you are," Wes replied slowly, hiding behind David who tried not to look threaten by Kurt's murderous glare.

"By showing my_ most private_ video?" Kurt shrieked; Nick tightened his grip on the countertenor's arms enough not to hurt.

"B-But, w-well it's on Youtube, so it's not like _that_ private…"

"Youtube?" Kurt looked confused.

"Under Brittany S. Pierce's account."

Kurt groaned loudly and his shoulders slumped, his murderous glare still set on Wes and David.

"I am soo going to kill you both. I will creep into your room at night, with the axe I hide under my bed, and chopped your head off from your body so that your brains and your bodies can never be connected through nerves again so that you will never, ever do anything stupid again." Kurt hissed dangerously. Both of the seniors swallowed the bile that form in their throats.

"That words should not be as threatening as it is coming from his mouth," Wes murmured, clenching David's blazer.

"Yeah, considering how endearing I found him at first glance." David nodded.

The other Warblers, including Trent ignored the commotion and the possibility that they might lose their two head Warblers to focus on the video playing on the screen. The younger Kurt was doing some complicated moves with his hip and hands and slapped his butt. Some of them looked uncomfortable but most of them are merely amused. Blaine still didn't move, his eyes wide staring at the screen. He looked like a good example of a mannequin.

"Kurt, is that a leotard?"

"It's a unitard!"

"Wow, you did the 'slap the butt' move? Suite!"

"Who's that hot girl behind you?"

"Why on earth are you doing that dance?"

"Where this was filmed, anyway?"

"Dude, you're way smaller in this!"

"You look so cute!"

"Can you tell me where you bought that black sequin vest?"

"The hell, how did you do that with your hips!"

"You're going to kill us! No way can we move our hips like you do!"

"…Kurt, can I be your boyfriend?"

Blaine was snapped out of his daydream the moment that sentence came out from Jeff's mouth. Kurt stopped trashing and swearing that he's going to dance on Wes and David's graves to look up at the Warbler who was holding his waist, his face beet red.

"What were you saying?" Kurt asked incredulously. Nick raised an eyebrow at Jeff, who was looking down at the smaller boy that he was holding in his arms. Wes and David looked at each other.

"You're still single right? Can I be your…"

Jeff never finished his sentence when a pair of arms pulled Kurt away from him and Nick. Blaine glared dagger at him as Kurt stared at Blaine and Jeff in confusion. The lead vocalist held Kurt behind him as he stepped in front of Jeff and hissed at him.

"Don't you dare…" Jeff held up his arms in defeat.

And with that Blaine dragged Kurt out of the room, ignoring the other Warblers and slammed the door.

A deafening silence filled the room.

"Well, that was…" Andrew flailed his hands in search of a suitable word. "…shocking."

"Did they go to find a closet or something?"

"I bet they just ended up in Blaine's room."

"That's too far. Twenty-dollars said they're using the broom closet down the hallways."

"Nah, I bet thirty they're now snogging in the next room."

"Or the hallways! That will be so hot…"

Nick looked at the smug Jeff. "You did that on purpose?"

Jeff shrugged. "Kurt was in the verge of becoming a murderer. David and Wes were in the verge of becoming the victims. Blaine was in the verge of drowning himself in his drool. It's a good way to solve all the problems, right?"

"…So, who is still disagree with Warbler Kurt being one of the main dancers?"

No one moved; glaring at each other as if dares anyone to raise their hands. Wes and David glared warningly at Trent, but the guy just ignored them and crossed his arms.

"It's decided," Wes returned to his seat and banged his gavel. "Congratulations to the main dancers. And we will start the training tomorrow at 3 pm. Be here sharp." He banged the gavel again, this time David tried to snatch it away from his hand, annoyed. Wes had the gavel in death-grip. "This meeting is dismissed… LET GO, DAVID!"

"This is so annoying! Hand me the gavel, Wes. Or I'll seriously hurt you!"

"Over my dead body, David Thompson!"

The other Warblers rolled their eyes at the usual sight of the two council members fighting over the gavel and left the room. Thad moved away from the epic battle for the gavel to reach for the papers in front of David when he heard the other Warblers shrieked in disappointment.

"Damn, not in the next room!"

"Or the hallways either!"

"The broom closet is empty!"

FIN.

* * *

><p>AN: Review will make me write more! Unless you don't want me to write... *shruggs*


End file.
